Young Love
by damn bird ate my BB
Summary: Wesley Crusher finds love when the Captain's niece is aboard the Enterprise.


This story takes place during the first season, after Wesley's been made an acting ensign, but just before he first tries to test for entrance into the academy. In this story, Jean-Luc's brother, Robert, has a daughter with his wife, and she is approximately the age of Wesley at this time… so fifteen.

I apologize if there are any errors anywhere, but particularly in the technical engineering stuff. I honestly came up with Wes's project off the top of my head. I wouldn't be surprised if it never would really work…

I do not own Star Trek and any of its characters or ideas. No matter how much I wish I did… They belong to Paramount.

And now, without further ado…

Wesley walked into the Captain's ready room in his formal uniform. As he had expected, when the door opened for him, everyone looked up from their plates and stared at him for a moment before returning to their meals.

"You're late, Mr. Crusher," said the captain.

"Yes, I know, captain. I'm sorry, but I was working on an important project in engineering. You see, I was trying to find a way to balance the power going to warp engines and the shields so that—"

"Very well, Mr. Crusher, take your seat."

"Yes, Sir."

He took his seat across from his mother, who was left of the Captain. On the Captain's right side was Admiral Hayes, who had transported aboard the ship for passage from Starbase 12 to Starbase 185. The dinner was being held in the Admiral's honor.

It was not until he took his seat that he noticed the pale curly-haired brunette in a brilliant red, flowing dress on his left. He glanced at the girl, who seemed to take great interest in her plate when he sat down. As he took up his fork, he glanced at her questioningly and then looked at his mother.

"Ah, yes, you missed the introductions," she said to him. Beverly turned to the Captain. "Jean-Luc, would you care to introduce your niece to Wesley?"

"Yes, of course. Mr. Crusher, this is my brother's daughter, Aimee. She, too, came aboard at Starbase 12. Aimee, this is Doctor Crusher's son, Wesley."

"Pleased, to meet you, Aimee!" Wesley said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Aimee, with a somewhat bashful smile. She looked up at Wesley only briefly, and then returned her gaze to her plate.

"Aimee is visiting from my family's home in France. She is very eager to learn more about Starfleet, despite my brother Robert's protests."

"I do wish he was more open-minded about it, uncle."

"Yes, I understand perfectly. Our father was the same way."

The dinner continued on in a very formal manner. Once the admiral retired for the evening, the formalities were dropped a bit, since many others left soon after. Before long, it was only Commander Riker, Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher, Wesley, and Aimee. Wesley was going over his engineering project with the captain.

"Basically what I'm working on is a way to better manage the flow of power to shields and engines, so that if we were under attack and needed a large amount of power to the shields we could also have warp speed. The shields could still hold, even under some pretty extreme stress, and we would have enough warp power to go to at least warp two. Handy for a quick getaway. "

"Hm. Sounds plausible. How is it coming?" asked Commander Riker.

"I'm very close to figuring it out. I just can't get the power to flow fast enough."

"How are you running the power through?" Aimee spoke up—one of the few times she had all evening.

"I was trying to find a way to use the anti-matter containment pods to convert the energy needed for the shields to be used for the warp core."

"Try using the plasma-field converters. It might go a bit faster."

Wesley thought for a moment. "Yes, of course! That would work faster." Wesley smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I didn't know you knew so much about our engines."

"I've studied what was available from the local library back at home. I find it all very fascinating." She seemed much more at ease now. For what reason, Wesley could not be sure.

"How long are you going to be staying with us aboard the_ Enterprise_, Aimee?" asked Riker.

"Just until the ship comes back to Starbase 12 in a few weeks, once the Admiral's business at Starbase 185 is finished," said Picard.

"Well, we'll have to see about someone giving you a tour of main engineering while you're here."

"I could do it!" piped up Wesley. He received a look of curiosity from his mother and the captain. "Wh-when my duties permit, sir…" he added.

"I would like that," said Aimee with a smile at Wesley.

"Then, it's settled," said Picard.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll retreat to my quarters for sleep, Captain."

"Very well, Number One. Staff meeting at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." With that, Riker stood from the table and left.

"I think you ought to be in bed too, Wesley," said Beverly.

"Yes, mother," said Wesley. He put his arm around Aimee. "It was nice meeting you! I look forward to giving you the tour of engineering." He hadn't quite realized what he'd done until he did it. The Captain and his mother both looked at him. Luckily, Aimee didn't seem to mind.

"I do too!" she said. "I think I'll go to bed as well, Uncle."

"You go ahead then; I need to check in with the bridge before I retire. I'll see you in our quarters shortly."

Everyone stood up and said their good-byes. They all exited to the bridge. The captain stayed, and Wesley, Beverly, and Aimee entered the turbolift.

In the awkward silence of the turbolift, Wesley decided to break the ice.

"You know how to find your way to the captain's quarters?" He spoke to Aimee.

"I believe so; but I'm not sure. I can use to companels if I get lost, can't I?"

"You can, but the computer might not be too much help, unless you're very specific."

"Do you think you could show me?"

"Well, um…" Wesley looked at his mother.

"Sure, but go straight to bed when you finish. I have to check up on a few things in Sick Bay, but I'll be back shortly."

"I will, mother."

Suddenly, the turbolift doors opened, and Wesley motioned for Aimee to step out before him. They began to walk through the passageway, discussing dinner.

"I'd never had a Vulcan meal before. I kind of like the idea of a diet based heavily on vegetables."

"Yes. It's pretty much the exact opposite of most Klingon meals," replied Wesley with a laugh.

"I'll bet. I imagine they eat a lot of meats, don't they?" Aimee laughed, and when she did, Wes thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"Not only meats, raw meats!" They both laughed.

"I can understand why though, I mean, they always have. It's how their people have enjoyed meals for centuries." Her deep brown eyes grew contemplative as they gazed about at all the wonders of the ship.

"I don't think I've ever thought about that point of view," he said.

"I've always been able to see all sides of something," Aimee said. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Wesley. "It sounds like you'd make a good ambassador or negotiator." They both laughed.

When they reached the captain's quarters, Wesley turned to face Aimee.

"Well, here you are!"

"Thanks for showing me the way, Wesley."

"No problem. I hope you enjoyed dinner."

"I did…but I'm not used to dining with so many people."

That explains why she seemed uncomfortable at first, Wesley thought to himself. "Well, fortunately, that doesn't happen too often. It was just because of the Admiral. The Captain usually dines alone."

"That's a relief." Aimee laughed briefly.

After an awkward pause, Wesley said, "Well, I should be getting back to our quarters before mother does."

"Okay! Do you think I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I can come by when I'm free for that tour of engineering."

"That'd be great!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Aimee moved her hand from the folds of her dress and took Wesley's in hers. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Wesley blushed slightly.

"Goodnight, Wesley!"

"Goodnight…" He was a bit stunned.

Aimee turned and entered her Uncle's quarters. Wesley stood there, slightly shocked for a moment, then turned and left for his own quarters.


End file.
